Naruto Fantasy Quest
by Istale
Summary: A fantasy story where Naruto and some friends have to do a mission and find three things for an old woman called Granny.Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Note: I hate Kabuto, but he was the one in the dream so . . .  
**

* * *

Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, and Kabuto wake up in a little hut. There are bottles of stuff all around and a cauldron on a fire.

"Aaargh! We've been kidnapped by a witch!" Naruto jumps up from the floor and looks around.

Kabuto stands up and looks around. He dusts off his glasses. "The last thing I can remember is heading toward that old lady's house to do a mission."

"Yeah, we were supposed to find something for her." Kiba stands up and rubs his head. "Hey, where's Akumaru?"

He looks around for the little white dog, but doesn't see it anywhere.

"Oh!" A girl comes in and drops the basket she was carrying. Her face turns red and she stoops to pick up the herbs that had spilled out.

The four boys stare for a moment then Naruto steps forward.

"Are you the one who kidnapped us?"

An old lady (that was probably wider than she was tall) came in and saw them.

"Ah, good! You're awake." She steps around the girl and walks over to them. "I really wanted some older people, but you can't have everything you want."

"Who are you and why did you kidnap us?!"

"Kidnap you? I _hired_ you."

"So _you_ are this 'Granny' that wanted us to find three things for you?" Kabuto asks.

"Yes."

"So what is it you wanted us to find?" Naruto asks.

"A Book."

"A Book?!" Naruto's mouth dropped open. "Why don't you just go to a library?"

"This is a _special_ Book, you knucklehead!"

"All right, so how are we supposed to find this Book, where did you leave it?"

"Naruto, Kabuto's in charge, not you!" Kiba said. "Let him ask the questions!"

"Fine!" He pouts and pokes at the bottles on a shelf.

Granny waves her hand and a scroll appeared.

"I knew she was a witch!" Naruto whispered.

She unrolled it and laid it on a table. She pointed at the far upper left corner. "This is where the Book is." She moved her hand down to about the center of the map. "This is where we are right now."

Kabuto looked at the map. "I don't recognize this area. Aren't we still in the Land of Fire?"

"Not exactly. The reason that you were unconscious a moment ago is because I had to teleport you to this world." She turned to Kiba. "And I can't teleport animals, so your dog is still back there."

"Wait!" Naruto looked over. "You mean to tell me that we're in another world?"

"Yes." Granny answered.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"All right!" Naruto punched his fist into the air. "Sasuke's going to be so jealous! He's never been to another world!"

Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"That's a rather large distance; this mission might take longer than we thought." Kabuto said.

"Well, you can use Oroingi."

"Oroingi?" Naruto looked confused. "What the heck is that?"

"It's a giant frog. I'll show you." She leads them out of the hut and to a pen with a giant green frog in it.

"Oroingi, these are the ninja that I want you to help."

Shikamaru and Kiba both looked at the frog, shocked. Naruto just crossed his arms.

"I can summon a bigger toad than that! And he can talk. Watch!" He bit his thumb then made a couple hand signs. He slammed his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Nothing happened.

"What?! Why didn't it work?!"

Granny laughed. "You can't use your jutsu here. This world is too magical and counteracts your genjutsu and ninjutsu. Only taijutsu works here."

"Aw, man!" Naruto pouted.

Granny turned to the others. "I want you to take Kari with you."

The girl they had seen earlier came out of the hut, carrying a huge saddle.

"She can help you find the place where the Book is."

Kari put the saddle on Oroingi.

"Well, if you're ready." Granny motioned toward the giant frog. "Kari should sit in front so she can steer Oroingi."

Kari deftly climbed onto the frog's back and the others followed suit, Kabuto sitting behind Kari and Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto behind him.

The giant frog jumped into the air and then began to hop forward, moving about eighty mph.

Naruto looked down and saw that Oroingi never touched the ground—he would jump from nothing, as if he could walk on the air.

"Aaah! What is this thing?!"

"That Granny lady _did_ say this world was magical." Kiba said.

They rode the frog for an hour or so before they could see a huge mountain range.

"That's where we're going." Kari said. It was the first time she had said so many words.

"Mountains? How did Granny get her stupid Book lost in the mountains?" Naruto looked at the grey masses still far ahead of them. "Can she even get up the stairs?"

"I don't know; I haven't seen any stairs around her house." Kari answered.

"Don't you live with her?" Kiba asked.

"No, I've only been here for a day. She took me from another world."

"How many freaking worlds are there?!" Naruto grabs his head.

"I don't know, millions."

"It's too much to think about!" Naruto yells, waking Shikamaru, who had fallen asleep.

"Where are we?"

"Almost there." Kari answered.

A few minutes later, they landed in a little clearing.

Kabuto looked at Kari. "Why are we stopping?"

"We have to walk from here. Oroingi can't go any farther." She blushed as she said it. It was much harder to talk to guys when you were facing them.

"Stupid frog." Naruto grumbled.

Oroingi's tongue shot out and wrapped around Naruto. He pulled the screaming ninja into his mouth.

"Oroingi! Spit him out!" Kari said to the frog.

Oroingi looked defiant but then spit Naruto out onto the ground. Naruto hugged Kari, making her blush and covering her in frog saliva."

"Thank you so much! I would have been frog food if it wasn't for you!"

Kabuto was looking up at the mountains that barely showed above the treetops.

"We still have a long way to go. C'mon." He jumped up into the trees and Naruto and Kiba followed. Kari stood on the ground, wondering what she should do since she wasn't as fast as a ninja and definitely couldn't jump that high.

Shikamaru, who was still half-asleep, looked at her. "You can't keep up with us can you? You're not a ninja."

"N-no."

Shikamaru sighed and crouched down. "Get on."

"W-what?" She blushed.

"Hurry up! We have to catch up to the others."

Kari climbed on Shikamaru's back and he jumped up into the trees, following the other boys.

They reached the base of the mountain and stopped.

"Where do we go from here?" Kabuto asked.

Shikamaru set Kari down and she looked at the mountain. "We have to go up until we reach a huge cave. It shouldn't take that long."

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto started running up the mountain path. The others sighed and followed him, Shikamaru carrying Kari again.

Naruto stopped suddenly and the others ran into him.

"What's the big idea, Naruto?!" Kiba yells.

Naruto was staring at a huge dark hole in the side of the mountain. "I-is that the cave we're looking for?" He asked.

"Yup." Kari stood up and dusted herself off.

They all looked at the cave. It was incredibly dark inside and warm air seemed to be coming from it.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I'd much rather go in that one!" Naruto pointed to a little cave a few feet away that seemed perfectly normal.

"Heh." Kiba stuck his tongue out at him. "Chicken."

"I'm not a chicken! _You_ go into that giant, creepy cave!" Kari clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Shh! We have to be absolutely quiet!" She let him go and looked at the cave. "We don't want them to know we're here."

"W-who?" Naruto looked fearfully at the cave.

"The giants." Kari said, then walked over to the cave and stepped inside. Kabuto followed, dragging the other three behind him.

Once they stepped into the cave, it was completely dark. They could barely see their own hands in front of their faces.

"Everyone stay against the wall so you don't get lost." Kabuto whispered.

"What if we get lost anyway?" Naruto whined.

"Then hold hands with the person in front of you!"

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other in dislike. Something deep within the cave let out a roar and they both jumped, grabbing onto each other for dear life. The Roar died away but they clung together, scared stiff.

"What a drag." Shikamaru pried one of Kiba's hands loose and held on to it. Kari held Kabuto and Shikamaru's hands and they continued through the darkness.

After a while, they could see an orange glow up ahead.

"W-what is that?" Naruto asked.

"It's the fire from their forges." Kari answered. They could see each other now, but only Kabuto let go. Naruto and Kiba clung to each other, still scared out of their wits. Shikamaru had to tug his hand away from Kiba because he was holding on so tight.

As they moved forward, the air got warmer and the glow brighter. They stopped suddenly because they had come to the end of the cave. It opened up into a huge cavern filled with glowing forges and huge people pounding away at red-hot metal.

Kabuto put a finger to his lips to tell them to be quiet and Naruto and Kiba both clamped a hand over the other's mouth. They slipped into the cavern, staying against the wall.

They stayed far away from the forges—it was already too hot. Kabuto led through the cavern, he seemed to know where they were going. They stopped for a moment and then the others saw what Kabuto was leading them toward.

There was a large tent-like thing set up in the other side of the cavern. There was one giant sitting beneath it, his face hidden by the hangings. Two giantesses were fawning over him. One had short pink hair and the other had long blonde hair.

Kiba had dropped his hand from Naruto's mouth for a moment. "G-giant Sakura and Ino?!" Kiba quickly clamped his hand back over Naruto's mouth.

The nearest giant stopped what he was doing and looked down at the floor.

Naruto's eyes got wide when he realized that it was Chouji. Kabuto quickly shoved them all between the giant's feet. Shikamaru just stood there with his mouth open. Afraid he would say something, Kari clamped her hand over it.

The giant Chouji shook his head, like perhaps he had been hearing things and continued working on whatever he was doing.

Kiba punched Naruto on the top of his head before they continued their silent journey through the cavern.

They got to the edge of the tent and Naruto almost passed out when he saw that the giant sitting there doing nothing looked just like Sasuke. Kiba had to firmly hold him to the floor with two hands over his mouth—well, that's what Kiba did, anyway.

Kabuto pointed to the piles of treasure surrounding giant Sasuke. Near his right knee was a large Book with leather binding.

He pulled Kari over and whispered in her ear. "Is that the Book we're trying to get?"

She looked at it for a moment then nodded.

"Stay here." He whispered to the others.

He slipped across the platform, unnoticed by the giants and grabbed the Book. He made it back safely, only being delayed by giant Sakura's foot for a moment.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered.

They all nodded and turned to leave. Giant Chouji almost stepped on them as they passed. They reached the edge of the cave leading out before something made them stop.

"Everyone stop!" Sasuke's voice filled the whole cavern.

Even though they were supposed to be running away, the five humans also stopped.

"My favorite Book is gone! Someone stole it!" They all looked at each other and then quietly began to back into the cave.

"I smell humans!" Giant Chouji said. He turned toward them and pointed. "There!"

"Stop them!" Sasuke roared.

"Run!" Kabuto grabbed Kari's open hand and Shikamaru grabbed Kiba's hand and they ran into the dark tunnel.

They reached the end of the tunnel and burst out into the light. Kabuto swung Kari onto his back and they ran down the mountain path.

"If we can get back to Oroingi, we'll be safe; they can't cross the area that we left him in." Kari told Kabuto.

The five of them plunged into the forest with thundering footsteps right behind them

"Shouldn't we hide?!" Naruto yelled.

"No! They can smell us!" Kabuto yelled.

"Besides, they'd destroy the entire forest looking for us." Kari said.

A tree flew over their heads, knocking down three more in front of them. Sasuke's voice could be heard from the mountains.

"Stop them! I want my Book back!"

They reached Oroingi and quickly climbed on.

"Home, Oroingi! Hurry!"

"I thought you said they couldn't cross here!" Naruto yelled as they took off.

"That doesn't mean they can't throw stuff at us!" Kari yelled over the wind. As she said that, a few boulders the size of a house went crashing down on their left.

"Oroingi! If you get us out of here alive, I'll love you forever!" Naruto bawled.

One of the giants threw a rock and it hit something sift in the forest below. Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing noise and hundreds of giant black beetles came flying into the air.

They spotted the frog and dove straight for him, their razor-sharp pincers clicking ominously. Someone dressed in white robes with a high collar sat on top of the largest beetle, pointing them toward the five sitting on the giant frog.

He wore black glasses and had spiky brown hair.

"No way! That's Shino!" Naruto yelled.

"Why's he trying to kill us?!" Kiba demanded.

"I don't know; he's _your_ team mate!" Naruto yelled to him.

Oroingi deftly dodged the oncoming beetles and even grabbed two of them with his long tongue. Shino called off his beetles after a while and they returned to their hive, hidden in the deep forest below.

When they reached Granny's house, they all dropped to the ground.

Naruto hugged Oroingi's leg. "Oh we're alive! Thank you Oroingi! You're the best!"

Kabuto held the Book out to Granny.

"Is this the Book you wanted?"

"Yes, thank you." She took it and flipped through the pages. "Ah! Here it is." She ran her finger down the page. "Of course, of course! I should have known."

She held the Book up for them to see.

"This is the next thing I need you to find."

There was a picture of a bright sword.

"You want us to find something _else_?!" Naruto said.

Kabuto fixed his glasses. "Of course, the mission did say we were supposed to find _three_ things."

"S-so there's still _two more?!"_ He and Oroingi both faint.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

After reviving Naruto and Oroingi they listened to what Granny had to say.

"You will find the Sword with Amaranth. She is extremely dangerous; you will have to be careful." She unrolled the map. "You will find her over here, near this lake." She pointed to a lake in the west.

They climbed into the saddle again and let Oroingi carry them to the west. Only thirty minutes passed before they saw the lake sparkling in the sunlight.

Something dark was spread out over part of the lake. As they got closer, they could see what it was.

"A d-dragon?" Naruto stammered.

"Is she trying to kill us?!" Kiba yelled. "Why is there a freaking dragon in the lake?!"

"What if it ate this Amaranth lady?" Naruto said.

"That _is _Amaranth." Kari said. "She swallowed the Sword years ago, and now we have to get it back."

"Sw-swallowed?" Naruto looked at the purple dragon basking in the sunlight below. "How the heck are we going to do that?!"

"We have to kill it!" Kari answered.

Naruto passed out.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Kabuto asked.

"She's old and has many scales missing. If you can get one of your kunai or shuriken into one of those weak spots, we can easily kill her."

"How's that going to kill her?!" Kiba demanded while holding Naruto on.

"We'll poison them." Kari pulled a little green bottle out of her shirt.

"Why can't we just run away? Why's Granny need a Sword, anyway?"

Naruto came to in time to hear this comment. "No! We can't run away! We have to finish the mission!"

"We can't run now, anyway." Kabuto said.

"Huh?" Naruto and Kiba both said.

"She's spotted us." Sure enough, the purple dragon was climbing out of the water and watching their progress across the sky. "We need to land, fast!"

Oroingi dropped from the sky and landed in a forest clearing. A second later, Amaranth crashed through the trees, roaring with glee at having new prey.

Oroingi hopped away, leaving the five of them in the clearing with the dragon. Kabuto shoved them all back toward the tree line.

"Kari, poison the weapons!" Kari pulled out the little bottle and began to poison shuriken and kunai that were handed to her. Kabuto took them and threw them at the huge purple beast.

"Give me your weapons and run!" Kabuto shouted.

"Kabuto, you need to land at least six shuriken to kill her!" Kari yelled as she ran with the others toward the trees.

Amaranth saw them and lashed out with her tail. She hit them and they all went flying, but it had given Kabuto the chance he needed. He threw four shuriken and they landed in a place behind Amaranth's head where there was a missing scale.

She roared and turned back to Kabuto. The other four pick themselves up and run into the trees. Kari could feel a huge slash across her stomach but ignored the pain.

They found Oroingi and climbed on. He shot into the air, far above the clearing.

"Wait Oroingi, maybe he'll kill her soon!" Kari said.

Kabuto noticed their hesitation and yelled at them. "What are you doing, get out of here!"

Amaranth flung her tail at them and Oroingi jumped out of the way. He took off toward Granny's house.

Kari felt her stomach burning and looked down. Her shirt and vest were both slashed open and there was a huge cut from her right hip to her left breast. Kari tried to ignore it but the pain was so great that she fainted.

"Kari!" Shikamaru grabbed her before she could fall off. He saw that her shirt was cut open and that she was bleeding.

He pulled off her vest and T-shirt. He ripped the shirt up into strips and wrapped them around her waist to stop the bleeding.

"Oroingi, hurry!" Shikamaru said.

Kiba and Naruto both looked over his shoulder and saw what had happened.

"Granny can help her, I just know it!" Naruto said.

They get to Granny's and bring her in. Granny examines the wound and says that it too late and she will die.

"What?!" Kiba yells.

"You can't just let her die, Granny!" Naruto says. "You've got to try _something_!"

"Isn't there _anything_ you can do? Shikamaru asks.

"Well, there may be something . . ." She walks over to her shelf full of potion bottles. "Where is he?"

The three boys look at each other. "He?" Naruto looks at the shelf of weird reagents and elixirs and thinks that maybe Granny's crazier than he first thought.

"Ramielle, you can't hide from me!" She grabs a bottle filled with dark red swirling fire. "There you are!"

She walks over to Kari and uncorks the bottle.

"Don't do this, Granny! C'mon!"

"Ramielle, I thought you'd be happy to get out of this little bottle."

"Yeah, but not in a _girl's _body!"

"Too bad." She opened Kari's mouth and tipped the liquid fire in.

Kari's eyes opened wide and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

"You three," she pointed at the boys who all stared, horrified, at Kari writhing in pain. "Go watch the sky. If you see green fire, then your friend is lost. If you see red fire, then your friend beat her. But either way, your friend is probably doomed."

They hesitated a moment before heading out the door and watching the sky. Shikamaru hung back.

"What did you do to her?"

"Dragon's blood. Well, half-dragon's blood, anyway. If I had used full-dragon's blood, she would die."

Shikamaru looked at Kari who was still writhing in pain.

"Now, you need to get out." She shoved Shikamaru out the door and closed it.

"What did she say?" Naruto jumped down from the roof.

"That bottle was half-dragon's blood."

"So, it's going to help?"

"I guess." He sat down and watched the sky in the direction that they had left Kabuto.

. . . . .

Kabuto ran around the clearing, looking for an opening. Amaranth had taken to guarding all her weak spots after he had hit her the first time.

"There!" He threw three shuriken but Amaranth lunged and only one made it. She hit him with her left claw, slicing through his chest.

He yelled in pain and dropped to all fours. Amaranth raised a claw to attack and then he saw it, another scale was missing from her right claw. He pulled four shuriken out and threw them right at it.

Three of them sank into the skin while the fourth bounced off of her hard scales. She finished her swipe clumsily and then swayed on her feet. She crashed down onto her face.

Kabuto began to walk away as the defeated dragon was engulfed in red flames and began to burn away.

He walked toward the trees. Each step, his heartbeat was slower, until finally, he dropped to the ground, his heart silent.

. . . . .

Granny called them back in. They gathered around her, worriedly looking at Kari's unconscious body.

"She's fine. Ramielle's blood cancelled out the dragon's poison. But there are of course, side effects." She looked at them gravely. "Ramielle is now part of her. She will probably have three personalities: herself, Ramielle, and the two of them mixed."

"So Kari's going to be a guy sometimes?" Naruto asks.

"Yes. But I have to tell you, Ramielle doesn't like men. He will probably try to kill you any chance he gets." She pulls out a silvery rope. "Use this whenever you rest. It is a rope that he cannot break. Tie him up if you are ever going to stop."

"So we're going to be travelling with a half-dragon that wants to kill us?" Naruto asks.

"Yes. But eventually, their personalities will combine and be something like the middle personality."

"So there's no chance that Kari is going to be the same anymore" Kiba asks.

"No."

They all look over at her. Granny points out the window.

"There! The sky is red. Your friend has defeated the dragon. You should go and find him." She ushers them out the door. "I will wake Kari, just get ready to go."

They saddle Oroingi and climb onto his back. Granny comes out of the house with Kari in tow, now wearing a long-sleeved black shirt.

She climbed onto Oroingi, sitting between Shikamaru and Kiba because she was still weak. Oroingi jumped into the air and began hopping on the wind.

"Are you all right?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yeah, just a little sore." Her voice was scratchy, like she had a cold.

They hopped in silence, moving toward the rd flames that were burning in the distance.

After a few minutes, the red flames seemed to die out, but they could still see a huge area that was black and burned from the dragon's flames.

They landed near the ashes that were once the dragon's body. A little distance away, Kabuto lay face-down on the ground.

They jumped from Oroingi's back and ran to him. Kiba turned him over and the other three crowded around. He felt for a pulse and then laid his head on his chest, listening for a heartbeat. He sat up and looked at the others.

"He's dead."

"No . . ." Naruto looked at Kabuto. "He was the strongest of us all. How could he die?"

Kiba closed Kabuto's eyes with his hand and then laid him back down.

Shikamaru stood up. "We should bury him."

"Yeah." Kiba stood and they both left to find a place to bury their dead leader.

Kari looked at Naruto, then her eyes suddenly changed. They turned a dark, evil red.

"Um, Kari?"

"A boy!" she said it with disgust. Then a cruel smile slid across her face. She had fangs and her fingernails had grown long and sharp.

"K-Kari?" Naruto began to back away.

"Hm, you're all alone. Those others left you here. They underestimate me."

She pounced and landed on Naruto. She raised a clawed hand to strike him but something caught her wrist. She looked up and saw Kiba holding on to her. She flung him forward and stood to attack.

Something wrapped around her arms and waist and she looked down to see the silvery rope. She tried to break it.

"No! Unicorn hair; I can't break it!" Shikamaru, holding the other end of the rope, came over and began wrapping her in it. "Let me go, you little—"

"Sorry Naruto, we forgot about this dragon guy."

"My name's Ramielle!"

"Whatever."

. . . . . . . . . .

The three boys stood at Kabuto's grave at the edge of a cliff. Kari sat on the ground, still wrapped in the Unicorn hair rope.

"He risked his life to save us all." Naruto said. A tear slid down his cheek.

"He fought the dragon so that we could escape and finish our quest." Kiba wiped his face with his hoodie sleeve.

"Let's finish it then, let him have not died in vain." Shikamaru looked up at the sunset.

"You guys are such losers. Who knew that boys cried so much?" Kari said in a bored voice.

"Shut up!" Naruto kicked her in the face.

"Naruto, leave him alone, you're hurting Kari at the same time." He started to walk into the forest, back to the ashes of the dragon. "C'mon, let's go find that Sword before it gets dark."

He dragged Kari back to the burned-out clearing and Naruto and Kiba followed. They began to dig through the ashes, getting covered in black from head-to-toe. A little black-haired fairy floated around them, occasionally giving them a dim light to search by.

Finally, Kiba felt something hard and tugged on it. He pulled the gleaming Sword from the ashes and held it up. "I found it!"

The others ran over and examined the Sword.

"That's got to be the Sword that Granny's looking for!" Naruto said. He punched his fist into the air triumphantly.

"Let's go back then." Shikamaru called out to Oroingi and grabbed Kari.

They climbed onto the giant frog, Kari sitting in front so she couldn't bite anyone. Oroingi jumped into the air and headed back toward Granny's house, the little fairy sitting on Oroingi's head.

Granny took the Sword and left them outside. She came back out a moment later with the Book. She opened it and flipped through the pages to the one she was looking for.

"Here we are." She held the Book out to them. There was a picture of a golden chalice, encrusted with diamonds and rubies.

"You want us to find a cup?" Naruto asked.

"Not just any cup, this is the Holy Grail."

* * *

**How sad, Kabuto died . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto.**

**This is the last chapter!  
**

* * *

"The Holy Grail?" Naruto rubs his head. "Doesn't that have something to do with King Arthur and knights and stuff?"

"Yes. This is the same Cup that is in all those stories."

"So are we going to have to fight the Knights of the Round Table, or something?"

"Heh." Ramielle said. "They don't even know about the Cup!" She looked at them disdainfully. "I can't believe that your little heroes are so stupid!"

Naruto kicked her in the face. "Shut up! No one asked you!"

"Naruto, I told you not to do that anymore!" Shikamaru says. "Kari, or whoever, what do you know about the Cup?"

Kari sat up. "My name is Ramielle! Anyway, the search for the Cup is the Impossible quest." She said. "People go looking for it and never come back."

"Never come back?" Naruto said. He turned on Granny. "You're sending us to die? Again?!"

"No! You won't die."

"Yeah right!" Naruto started pulling at his hair.

"You must defeat the three siblings." Kari said. "No one's ever done it."

"Three siblings?" Naruto turned back to Kari. "What three siblings?"

But Kari didn't answer. Her eyes had changed back to their normal light blue and she looked embarrassed to have everyone string at her. "Um, G-Granny, can you explain?"

"The three siblings guard the entrance to the cave that you must enter to get to the Cup."

"Another cave?" Kiba said.

"They each have their own way of fighting and you must defeat them one at a time, the cave entrance will move once you have defeated a sibling."

"Bring it on! I can beat anyone!" Naruto said. "Believe it!"

"Each sibling gets stronger as you go on. The third sibling has never been defeated."

"Well, if the other two have, then we've got _some_ chance." Kiba said.

"Where are they at?" Shikamaru asked. He began to untie Kari.

Granny waved her hand and the map appeared again. She unrolled it and pointed directly north.

"That is where the cave is." She looked at them for a moment. "Once you've beaten all three of them, do you think you could bring them back here?"

"I guess. Let's go." He climbed onto Oroingi and the others followed.

Naruto was sitting on the ground with the little fairy in front of him. "Hey, have any of you guys noticed that this fairy looks like Hinata?"

The little fairy flew up and kissed him on the nose. "Chu"

"Aah!" He climbed onto Oroingi.

"North, Oroingi." Kari said after she sat in front of Shikamaru.

He leaped into the air and turned north. They hopped through the air for an hour before they were able to see the plateau up ahead that they were looking for.

"The cave entrance should be in the side of the cliff." Kari said.

"I think we should rest and wait for morning before we try to fight anyone." Shikamaru said. He pointed to a little clearing below. "Let's land there."

Oroingi dropped down into the clearing and they hopped off. Naruto and Kiba flopped down into the tall grass and were instantly asleep; Kiba curled up like a dog and Naruto with his mouth wide open.

Shikamaru pulled out the Unicorn hair rope. "Kari, I'm sorry, but Granny said we should tie you up whenever we stop."

"It's okay. I don't want to kill you guys." She let him tie her up and then settled down into the grass next to him.

They laid back and watched some dark clouds pass over the stars before falling asleep.

. . . . .

They woke up early and ate food that had been stored in Oroingi's saddlebags. They climbed onto his back and headed toward the cliff-face.

After five minutes of searching, Naruto spotted the cave entrance. "There!" He pointed at it. There was someone standing in front, dressed in all black.

"No way!" Naruto said "That's—"

"Kankuro." Kiba finished. "What's he doing here?"

"Well, the giants were people we knew too, so maybe there are other versions of us here." Naruto said.

"But if Kankuro is one of the siblings, then that means—"

"Gaara and Temari must be the other two." Shikamaru finished.

"Gaara?" Naruto looked down at Kankuro, waiting below. "He must be the third sibling, never defeated."

"We can't use any jutsu and all our weapons were used up on the dragon." Shikamaru looked at his friends. "Guys, I don't know how we're going to beat them."

"Well, maybe they can't use any jutsu either!" Naruto said.

"I doubt it. These aren't the Sand ninja we know. They're from _this_ world, so they probably have some type of magic or something."

"Yeah, we need to be careful."

They landed a little ways off and snuck toward the cave entrance. Kankuro stood in front of the cave with his arms folded. His face was painted with purple lines and his black cowl had two points that looked like little cat ears.

"Kiba, you're the best a taijutsu, do you think you can beat this guy?" Shikamaru whispered.

"No sweat." Kiba stood up and walked out into the clearing.

"There's no way you're getting past me!" Kankuro smiled as Kiba walked up.

"You wanna bet?" Kiba crouched down and got ready to attack.

Kankuro just smiled and raised his arms. The wood of the trees began to crack and splinter.

"What's going on?" Naruto wondered.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Shikamaru answered.

The trees split apart into hundreds of wooden puppets.

Kankuro raised his arms and they all prepared to attack. "I am Kankuro, the puppet-master!"

Kiba began attacking the puppets while Kankuro just stood in front of the cave entrance, controlling them from a distance.

"He just makes more whenever Kiba destroys one!" Naruto said.

"We'll have to take _him_ out if we want to get past the puppets." Shikamaru said. He looked at the cliff-face and then back towards where they had left Oroingi.

He put his hands together like he always did when he was thinking. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes.

"Naruto, I want you to get on Kankuro's left and start throwing rocks at him. Get him distracted."

"Got it."

"Kari, I want you to take Oroingi and get on top that cliff. Drop the biggest rocks you can over the edge, try to knock him out."

"'Kay" They all took off in different directions, Shikamaru going toward Kankuro's right.

Kari climbed on Oroingi and they hopped silently onto the cliff. Kari looked over the edge and could see Kankuro below and Kiba fighting the endless wooden puppets.

She looked around for the biggest rocks she could find that she could carry to the edge. She waited until Naruto distracted him and then dropped the biggest one. It landed right next to him, missing by inches.

"Huh?" Kankuro looked up and saw another rock coming. He jumped out of the way but another was falling and he only missed it by seconds, falling in his face as he did so.

Shikamaru jumped out of the trees and kicked him as hard as he could. He wrapped a rope around his hands, keeping him from controlling his puppets.

All the wooden puppets dropped to the ground. Kari and Oroingi joined the others.

"The only way he could control his puppets was if he could use his hands. So when the rocks weren't hitting him, I decided to try to tie up his hands." Shikamaru said.

"All right! You're a genius, Shikamaru!" Naruto said.

"Whatever."

The ground began to shake and the cave entrance slid away to their left.

"What?!" Naruto yelled. "That's totally not fair!"

"C'mon, Granny said this was going to happen. At least we know the direction that it's going in and we can follow it." Shikamaru jumped up onto Oroingi and the others followed after tying Kankuro to one of the saddle-bags.

They followed the cliff-face for ten minutes before they saw Temari standing in front of the now-still cave entrance. They landed in the forest a little ways off and Shikamaru came up with a plan.

"Kankuro had control over puppets; it was almost the same as his chakra-controlled puppet, Crow, that he has in our world. I'm guessing that Temari has something to do with wind since she has that fan in our world."

"So how're we gonna beat her?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru smiled. "Simple."

. . . . .

Naruto walked out to meet Temari.

"You little runt, you'll never get past me!" She said.

"I can beat _anyone_!" Naruto said confidently.

"Why don't you try?" Temari got into a fighting stance and whipped her arms across her body. A blast of wind knocked into Naruto and tossed him backwards.

He stood up. "Is that all you've got?"

She began tossing wind at him as hard as she could.

"C'mon, Shikamaru, where are you?"

Suddenly, Temari screamed. The wind stopped and Naruto looked at her. Oroingi was sitting on top of her with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kari all sitting in the saddle.

"Get this horrid thing off me!" She yelled. Kiba jumped down and tied up her hands. "I'm going to kill you! That's totally cheating; you're supposed to fight us head-on!"

"But then we'd lose." Shikamaru said as Oroingi hopped off her.

"Exactly!" Temari said as she was tied next to Kankuro.

"Hey sis." He sounded bored.

"Hi." She said angrily.

The cave entrance moved to the left again and they followed it. They spotted Gaara standing in front of it within five minutes.

"Hmph, you'll never beat Gaara!" Temari said.

"Wanna bet?!" Kari yelled. Her eyes had changed back to Ramielle's. "I'll destroy him right now!" She jumped from Oroingi's back, her grin evil and her claws sharp.

"Kari!" Naruto yelled.

Oroingi stopped and sat in midair, watching what happened.

Kari landed on her feet and ran toward Gaara, one clawed hand back, ready to strike.

Gaara wasn't ready for her until she was just a few feet away. But then something happened that made him hesitate.

"Huh? Her eyes changed?" Kari's eyes had changed to an alluring purple. Her evil grin vanished and her claws disappeared.

She flung her arms around Gaara's neck. "Ooh, you're cute!" She kissed him.

From up above, everyone's mouth dropped open.

Gaara blushed and Kari flung him to the ground. She climbed on top of him.

"Get her off of him!" Naruto yelled.

"Gaara's got a _girlfriend!"_ Kankuro teased.

Oroingi dropped to the ground and Kiba came running with the rope. He tied Gaara up.

"Aw, why'd you tie him up? That's no fun." Kari was still on top of him with her arms around his neck. Her eyes suddenly changed back to their normal icy blue. She saw how close she was to Gaara and her face turned red and she jumped backward.

"That must've been the middle personality." Shikamaru observed. "I don't think I really like it."

Kiba dragged Gaara to Oroingi and tied him next to his sister.

"How could you let them beat you that easily?" Temari demanded.

Gaara blushed."It's not my fault!"

"He couldn't move while he was playing tonsil hockey." Kankuro laughed.

"Shut up!" Gaara told him.

Naruto ran over to Kari. "What was _that?!_ You don't kiss the enemy!"

Kari's face turned red again and she looked at the ground.

"Naruto, she couldn't help it, that was the middle personality." Shikamaru said.

"I don't care which personality it is! That's not how you beat someone!"

Kiba turned around. "Hey, it worked, didn't it?"

Naruto stood, fuming.

"C'mon, let's go find this Cup." Shikamaru said and he led the way into the cave.

This cave was much brighter and colder than the giant's cave. They followed it for a long time before finally coming to the end.

The room (it was definitely man-made) that they entered was filled with treasures of all kinds. There were piles and piles of gold all around and stacks of gems that reached the ceiling. In the center of everything was the Cup.

Naruto looked at everything with wide, greedy eyes. "I'm going to be rich!" He laughed to himself.

Kiba stared around at all the gold, astounded at how much there was. He imagined spending all of it in his mind.

Shikamaru's eyes were wide but the only thing running through his mind was "O . . . M . . . G"

"Don't touch anything!" Kari said suddenly, bringing them all out of their fantasies.

"What?! Why not?" Naruto asked; he was just about to reach out for a giant golden crown he had seen.

"Because, haven't you ever heard stories of the Holy Grail? You have to be pure of heart to be able to get it."

"So?" Kiba had his eye on a ruby the size of his head.

"So, all this is here to trap us." Shikamaru said. "It may not even be real, it might be an illusion."

"Exactly." Kari agreed.

Shikamaru stepped forward and reached out for the Cup. He grasped its handle and lifted it from the pedestal. Immediately, the gold and jewels vanished.

Two people stood in front of them.

"So, you figured it out." Neiji said. He held a tall staff and wore long, dark robes.

"Good job!" Ten-Ten winked at them. She was wearing a silk dancer's dress of lavender and carnation pink.

"Neiji? Ten-Ten?" Naruto looked at them "This world is just getting weirder!"

"Before you can take the Cup, you must answer a riddle." Neiji said.

"Thank goodness we have Shikamaru with us, he's a genius!" Kiba said.

"Oh, but we want _that_ one to answer it." Ten-Ten pointed at Naruto,

"What?!" Kiba's mouth dropped open. "We're doomed!" He sank to the floor.

"So what's this riddle?" Naruto asked. "I'm ready for anything!"

Neiji looked at him, and then asked: "what came first, the chicken or the egg?"

Everyone stared for a moment.

"You call that a riddle?" Naruto asked. "It's the egg, of course!"

Kiba punched him. "You, idiot, it's the chicken!"

Ten-Ten smiled. "You're right!"

"Ha! Told you!" Naruto said.

"The answer is that nobody really knows." She winked at them and then they both disappeared.

"More like nobody really cares," Shikamaru said. He led them out of the cave and back into the sunlight where they had left Oroingi and the three siblings.

Someone was there, waiting for them."

Naruto looked at the newcomer in disbelief. "Rock Lee? Man, everybody's popping up!"

"You are the ones that defeated the three siblings, correct?"

"Yeah." Kiba answered. "Why?"

"Because, I have also come, seeking the Cup. I will fight you for it."

"Bring it on, Bushy-Brow!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! We can't beat him!"Shikamaru yelled.

"All four of you may fight me at once, if you wish. I shall defeat you all."

"I'm gonna kick your butt! You can't defeat all of us!" Naruto ran at Lee with Kiba close behind.

"Guy's he's way too strong!" Shikamaru yelled, but they didn't listen and Lee sent them flying back with one kick.

"I'll rip him limb from limb!" Ramielle said. Kari shot forward and lunged at Lee.

He tried kicking her but she grabbed onto his leg and bit him.

"Ow! What are you doing?!"

She slashed at Lee's chest with her claws, tearing his shirt into a bloody mess.

The other three grabbed the Unicorn hair rope and tried to get it around her. The finally succeeded in getting her tied up when her eyes changed from red to purple.

"You don't really want to tie me up, do you Kiba?" Kiba was crouched above her, tying the knot. He looked into her eyes and blushed.

"Well, you _were_ ripping Lee to pieces."

"I'm sorry, now will you untie me?" She had a perfect pout to her voice.

Naruto and Shikamaru were busy helping Lee up and didn't notice that Kiba was being taken in by the second personality.

"Um—"

Kari leaned forward a little, almost enough for their lips to touch.

"Hey!" Temari shouted. "She's supposed to be Gaara's girlfriend, get away from her!"

Kiba looked up. Kankuro was laughing and Temari looked angry. Gaara was looking away, but Kiba was sure he could see his face reddening. When he looked down, he saw Kari's pleading purple eyes.

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto yelled. "Wake up!"

Shikamaru was already seated at the front with a bandaged Lee in front of him. Naruto was sitting at the back, waiting for Kiba to get on.

"What about Kari?"

"Tie her up next to these guys." Naruto said, pointing to the siblings. "It's make the weight more balanced."

Kiba picked up Kari and tied her up next to Gaara. She smiled at him "Hey, cutie!" Gaara blushed again.

Kiba climbed into his spot, ignoring Naruto's whining about who he had tied Kari next to and Oroingi jumped into the air.

It took almost an extra half-hour to get back too Granny's because of the extra weight, but they made it before the sun began to set.

Granny took Lee into her hut immediately and began to work on his injuries, mumbling about him being lucky that Kari was only one-fourth dragon.

The three siblings were all set down on the ground so Oroingi could be unsaddled and Kari sat with them, still in her middle personality.

They had untied her, (although it probably wasn't a good idea) and she had pinned Gaara to the ground. After getting bored with kissing him, she just laid on top of him and picked flowers.

Kiba had gotten distracted when he saw a rabbit hop through the grass and was off searching for it and Shikamaru was lying on the roof, watching the clouds.

Naruto sat in the grass, stringing together clovers. He had gotten tired of trying to get Kari off of Gaara and his clover chain was now ten feet long.

Granny came out with a fully healed Lee.

"He's perfectly fine. Kari doesn't have enough dragon-blood in her to be able to burn him."

Shikamaru jumped down from the roof.

"Oh yeah, Granny, we've got your Cup" He pulled the Cup out of Oroingi's saddlebag and handed it to her.

"Oh! Why thank you! Maybe now I can control these three." She pointed to the three siblings who were still tied up.

"What?!" Naruto stood up. "You only wanted us to get these stupid things so that you could control _them_?!"

"Well, yes. You see, they are my _actual_ grandkids and they tend to cause quite a lot of mischief if I can't control them."

"So Kabuto died so you could control your _grandkids_?!"

"Died?" Granny looked shocked. "Your friend didn't die."

"I'm right here." Kabuto walked out of the forest, carrying a basket of herbs. "You guys really scared me when you buried me, but I'm perfectly fine."

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto all stared at him in disbelief. He laughed.

"You can't die in this world if you don't belong in it."

Naruto's face started to turn red in anger. "You mean to tell me, that all this time that we thought you were dead, you were just lazing about here at Granny's?!"

"Well, yeah."

"Aaargh!" Naruto and Kiba both chased him around until they were out of breath.

Granny untied the three siblings with a wave of her hand and they climbed to their feet (except Gaara who still had Kari on top of him).

"Hinata," The little black-haired fairy flew up to Granny. "Can you take Lee back home for me?" Hinata nodded and Lee followed her into the forest.

"All right, you four." She pointed to the four leaf ninja. "I think it's time for you to go home."

"Huh?"Naruto looked at her."Really?"

"Of course, you didn't think I was going to keep you here forever, did you?"

"What about Kari?" Kiba asked. "Are you going to send her back too?"

Granny looked at Kari who had her arms wrapped around a now standing Gaara.

"She belongs in this world now that she is part dragon. Besides, I think she's perfectly happy being here."

Kari turned and gave them all a dazzling smile (with just a hint of fang). "Yup."

"Well, good-bye then." Kabuto said.

"Good-bye." Granny and the other four all waved as Kabuto led the leaf shinobi down a little path. "Do come visit every so often."

"We will, Granny!" Naruto called back.

They took a few more steps and then everything went black.

They woke up where they had been earlier, before they had gone to Granny's world.

"Man, that was a weird dream." Naruto said, rubbing his head.

"You're telling me." Shikamaru stood up and looked around.

"So what do we have to do on this mission again?" Kiba asked. He yawned and stretched like a dog, Akumaru a little white and brown fur-ball on his head.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses and smiled at the other three. "We already finished it, let's go back."

He walked toward the leaf village, leaving the other three to stare at each other in bewilderment.

"There's no way—" Shikamaru began.

"That can't have actually happened!" Naruto looked at the others. "Can it?"

"I think it did." Kiba said.

* * *

**Woah, kind of crazy . . .**

**0.o  
**


End file.
